


I'm not going anywhere

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newts partner was bitten when they were doing their research on werewolves, he blames himself, and is determined to try and find a cure, or at least something to make the full moons a bit less painful.





	I'm not going anywhere

Her screams of agony ripped through newts very bones, burying his freckled face in his large work worn hands, feeling utterly useless as he paced a trench in the work shed of his case. Tugging his long fingers through his already wild curls.

Finally coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t doing any good just wandering around, worrying himself sick, he sat down on the slightly wobbly three legged stool, at his work bench and began his research. 

The dusty books, bubbling foul smelling potions and his determination, keeping his mind occupied and away from the woman he loved, and her night of horrendous agony.

These nights still hadn’t gotten any easier, for either of them, after all it was newts fault, he was entirely to blame for the cursed life that the wonderful women now had to lead, if it wasn’t for him, she would never have come across werewolves, at the very least it was unlikely. 

He only stopped his diligent work when the first rays of sunlight crawled through the little window of his shed, that was in desperate need on cleaning, but that would have to wait. The case seemed to quieten for a few moments of perfect silence, as the sun lazily began it’s accent, unaware of the pain that it was finally bringing to a close.

Newt gathered up a handful of bandages, a salve to promote speedy healing, a blanket and a damp cloth. He began making his way to the werewolf safe enclosure, his wand between his teeth as he juggled the various medical items, only stopping briefly to give the mooncalves a quick dinner before they hopped off to bed, after their monthly night of excited exploration. Pickett peeped from the pocket on his rumpled shirt, the niffler at his heels, both creatures hopeful that their poppop would be alright. 

As always newt was prepared for the very worst, bracing himself for what he might find on the other side of the locked door. 

She was lying crumpled in the grass, grasping at her sides, as though she was hugging herself, trying to hold herself together as the heavy sobs wracked through her exhausted body. Newt tentatively made his way over to her, trying his damnedest not to look at her bare skin, before he was close enough to hand her the soft blanket. 

He sat himself in front of her examining every new cut, applying a generous amount of salve to each one, and wrapping them with a bandage. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, not even as Pickett clambered up to nuzzle into her impossibly soft cheek, which would usually bring the most beautiful smile to her lips, lighting up her already stunning eyes. 

She simply sat, staring at her lap where the niffler sat, stroking his oily black fur rhythmically, as he tried to offer her a particularly shiny coin from his collection. 

As newt wrapped the last of her injuries, she found his hand and placed her own on top. “you don’t have to do this’ her voice was barely above a whisper, but newt could hear the pain in it, as though she had already resigned herself of any hope.

He intertwined their fingers together, ‘I’m not going anywhere’ he stated simply, a reassuring smile at his full lips. He tucked a few stray strands of hair from her face, once more she captured his work worn hand, leaning into his gentle touch, her tired eyes fluttering closed. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always open both on tumbler and here.  
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
